R3 De la magie des coeurs
by Maneeya
Summary: 1 Ce qu'on partage 2 Hasardeux 3 Répit
1. Chapter 1

Ce qu'on partage

Gajeel voulait la tuer. Il était tellement furieux. Il se détourna d'elle et regarda Juvia dont le visage lisse ne reflétait pas l'inquiétude. Elle venait de lui donner rendez-vous en urgence chez elle, des « personnes peu recommandables » s'en étaient pris à Levy. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas attendu que la jeune femme soit partis, ils n'avait pas compris que Juvia était une menace de taille.

Et pourquoi il devrait s'inquiétait d'elle d'abord ?

C'était pas lui qui était devenu la secrétaire d'un mafieux après avoir claqué la porte de leur appartement. Parce qu'il lui avait volé de l'argent. Mais il avait tout fait pour la récupérer tout ! Il était même allé s'humilier en frappant à la porte de l'amie qui l'hébergeait.

Mais c'était qu'une conne : elle l'avait jeté alors qu'il était venu. Cela lui avait paru tellement cruel. Il était venu après tout. Il s'était livré. Et si ça ne marchait pas, ça ne pouvait pas être de sa faute. Et sa logique absurde s'inscrivait sur son air bougon.

— Je vais vous laisser discuter, prévint Juvia. Si vous couchez ensemble, évitez les endroits où l'on mange.

Plusieurs fois, Gajeel dut se retenir de parler. Il ne voulait pas commencer à parler. Ce n'était pas à lui de s'expliquer. C'était elle la coupable. Qu'elle se justifie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de lui hurler dessus.

Levy était assise sur le canapé. Elle était décoiffée et on voyait qu'elle était nerveuse : elle jouait avec ses doigts et son regard frémissait. Elle se concentrait sur ce nouvel environnement au lieu de lui prêter attention à lui. Elle fuyait encore. Il se lassait vite :

— Tu ne dis rien, l'accusa-t-il.

— C'est... Je... Je t'aurais tout dit, je t'assure.

— Tu m'assures ça change tout. Tu as une raison pour m'avoir abandonné comme un chien ? Pour ne m'avoir rien dit quand je suis venu et que tu étais toute _tremblante_ ? Pour avoir couru dans le bureau de ce taré ?

— Parce que je t'aime ! Et je n'ai plus peur de toi depuis des lustres. Je voulais t'aider, trouver un moyen d'effacer ta dette et on se serait retrouvé-

— Non. T'aurais retrouvé personne. T'as fait les choses seule au lieu de m'inclure. Débrouille-toi.

* * *

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 99ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Echanger". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !


	2. Hasardeux

**Hasardeux**

Gajeel détestait le concept de centième anniversaire. On fêtait quoi ? Une guerre qui était finie ? Des gens qui était mort ? Réveillez-vous.

Il errait dans les rues, balançant des coups de pied dans toutes les canettes qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin. Une fille bizarre apparut sur son chemin, vraiment, vraiment petite. Elle avait un air espiègle dernière ses lunettes rouges.

— Vous fumez ? C'est le moment, ajouta-t-elle, tout le monde a le regard ailleurs.

Ils s'assirent près de la rivière, s'échangeant l'objet maudit en parlant de tous les trucs bizarres qu'ils connaissaient.

* * *

 _Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 100ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Cent" et comme contrainte cent mots (ou un multiple de cent). Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_


	3. Répit

**Répit**

Gajeel n'en pouvait plus d'être dans ce camion. Il allait devenir fou. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils voyaient le même paysage en boucle.

— On sort bientôt de cet enfer ?

— C'est pas l'enfer, c'est juste le Charollais, l'informa Levy nullement inquiète de son état.

— Juste, répéta-t-il dans un murmure rageur.

— « Ya point d'mau qu'beun-en veunne. »C'est un proverbe d'ici. Vois le bon côté des choses.

Il grogna de frustration.

— Ou alors, on prend une pause coïtale sur le bas-côté.

— Oh oui, ça donne envie, répondit platement la jeune femme.

— Alors t'as pas envie de faire crac-crac ?

— Ce mot dans ta bouche c'est pire que tout Gajeel.

Embêter la jeune femme faisait disparaître l'épuisement lourd qui le paralysait depuis quelques jours.

— Amoro dum five minutes ?

La voix fluette qu'il avait prise la fit sourire malgré elle. Elle ajouta taquine :

— Pedicabo ego vos et irrumabo.

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble, légers et réjouis. Les langues étrangères n'avaient pas un effet excitant sur tout le monde malheureusement.

* * *

 _Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 100ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Charolais" avec trois langues différentes. Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_


End file.
